1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the attacking of a target object from an overflying projectile, and wherein the projectile is equipped with a target detector for the activation of its warhead. Moreover, the invention relates to an overflying projectile which is equipped with a downwardly oriented target detector and with a warhead which is activated in dependence upon the target detection for the attacking of the target object.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Measures of the kind which are under consideration herein are already presently known from the disclosure of British Published Patent Appln. 2,133,514. In that particular instance, it is contemplated to trigger or activate a warhead possessing a projectile-forming hollow charge, when a sensor which is oriented forwardly at a downward angle has acquired a target object which is to be attacked, and this target object is again detected shortly thereafter during overflight through the intermediary of a vertically downwardly oriented sensor. However, the problem is always encountered that at a low-level altitude of overflight which is intended to be achieved due to reasons of low probability of detection by enemy radar, the point in time for the precision-hitting release of the warhead becomes excessively critical. It is further disadvantageous that the necessarily relatively high speed of overflight, and the large transverse or cross-components relative to the direction of action of the warhead which result therefrom, will adversely influence the effect of the latter on the target. Thus, it is also already known from the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patnet Appln. 35 25 546 to shift the direction of action of a warhead in an overflying projectile in conformance with the extent of the change in the line of sight to the target, so as not be restricted to the short moment of the actual overflying of the target for effecting the release of the warhead. The demand on guidance technology for such inclusion in the orientation for the warhead; however, is considerably extensive, and the problems encountered by the components of movement which oriented deviatingly from the direction of action is only reduced by means of such measures, but is not completely overcome.
Target attacking conditions which appear to promise success for an effect on the target are obtained when, in accordance with the disclosure of German Patent 28 15 206, the projectile additionally flies away over the detected target object in order, to a certain extent in a rearward balance or clearance, attain some altitude and then to attack this target object practically vertically in a steep or crash dive. However, in this instance, again there are encountered problems in the reacquisition of the target object which was previously detected from completely different conditions of flight; and the looping guidance for target attack in a steep crash dive presents from the beginning quite extraordinary demands on the precise maneuverability of the projectile, and on correspondingly rapidly operating detectors for the redetection and subsequent exact homing against the target object.